Siete suposiciones, siete situaciones, siete pecados cometidos
by Somnus de Mitilene
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System" Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi Espero les guste
1. Capítulo 1: Pereza

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System" Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

><p>Andrew observaba a la gente pasar en la tienda de videojuegos apoyado en el mostrador, mientras bostezaba.<p>

"¿Sr. Podría venderme fichas para utilizar los juegos….?"

"tengo mala la registradora, niño… vas a tener que venir otro día"

Abstraído en sus pensamientos recordó que Mamoru le había pedido que después del trabajo pasara por su departamento para terminar un trabajo para la universidad… lo llama por teléfono… "Mamoru… hola, yo sé que habíamos quedado de hacer hoy el trabajo que he estado posponiendo la semana entera, pero he estado todo el día enfermo…", Mamoru suspira… "No te preocupes Andrew hoy lo hago yo, para la próxima lo haces tu" (mientras su yo interno sabía que eso no ocurriría)

"Gracias" y colgó… ahora podría irse a casa tranquilo, a descansar.

Finalmente llegó a casa, su estómago rugía de hambre… si cocino tendré que lavar… mejor dormiré, ya lo solucionaré mañana. Fue su consuelo al final del día.


	2. Capítulo 2: Soberbia

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System" Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

><p>"No necesito a Andrew, la verdad es que solo lo incluí en mi trabajo porque así lo exigió el profesor" pensó Mamoru mientras guardaba el documento en su computador, estaba terminado.<p>

"No hay nadie que pueda hacer esto como yo, si hubiera venido habría tenido que mostrarle lo tonto que es, y que ciertamente si lo hacíamos a mí manera tendríamos la mejor evaluación"

"Soy el mejor de la clase... el príncipe de la tierra... el futuro rey Endymion, soberano de este planeta, ciertamente nadie podría atreverse a discutir, y menos probar que estoy equivocado"...

Se distrajo un segundo, sonó el teléfono: "Aló, Mamoru, soy yo Nanami... del concurso"... molesto de sobremanera "Hasta cuando vas a seguir llamando, creo haberte dejado bien claro que yo no tengo ningún interés en ti"... cortando el teléfono bruscamente...

Sólo hay una mujer para mí, una que será mi mano derecha, que me ayudará a ascender al poder... Serena


	3. Capítulo 3: Lujuria

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System" Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

><p>Nanami… o mejor dicho Ojo de Pez, en su habitación.<p>

"¿Cómo se atreve a rechazarme a mí?…" pensó

"¿Ojo de Pez?", tocó la puerta Ojo de Águila…

"Pasa", sentada mirando la ventana, Águila cierra la puerta tras él, se acerca y comienza a besar su cuello, abrazándola desde la espalda, ella se da vuelta, abstraída por la rabia de lo recién ocurrido, se pone de pie, dándole un apasionado beso. "Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza"-pensó, y que mejor forma que un buen polvo.

Ella tomó el control de la situación, lo arrojó sobre la cama, él ya estaba listo, la había buscado para saciar su apetito… ella lo acaricia sobre el pantalón, liberando su virilidad… se quita la ropa y se sienta a horcajadas dejándose invadir por él.

Él la toma por la cintura, ella lo monta salvajemente hasta conseguir su cometido, el liberador orgasmo.

Recuerda repentinamente la otra cita de hoy… Haruka, espérame.


	4. Capítulo 4: Ira

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System" Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

><p>La rubia mira el reloj… "¿Por qué tardas tanto?, sino tendré que partir"<p>

Ojo de pez aparece en frente con un delicado vestido celeste… me recuerdas tanto a… pensó Haruka, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ojo de pez corre a abrazarla y se cuelga del cuello de la rubia, quien la abraza por la cintura, dejándose seducir… parecía hechizada. Cada vez que la veía, recordaba a…. Solo podía recordar lo mucho que la amaba, pero no su nombre.

En esto Ojo de Águila aparece… eres sólo mía. La toma del brazo, lastimando a ojo de Pez. Ésta empieza a llorar, con lo que despierta los más bajos instintos de la rubia, quien se abalanza sobre el hombre. Lo golpea… "A una mujer no se le lastima", enceguecida lo sigue golpeando… él no es capaz de seguir la velocidad de la rubia. Hasta que no se defiende más…

Yace en el parque... mientras se alejan ambas abrazadas.


	5. Capítulo 5: Envidia

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System" Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

><p>Se escuchan lejos... los Three Lights cantar. Haruka los observa recordando lo ocurrido, cuando Ojo de pez le hizo creer que era su amada… ahora observa a su diosa tocar el hermoso violín en el escenario junto al grupo. Terminado el concierto, y después del "impass" en el camerino. Los Three Lights se separan para salir a disfrutar la noche… hasta que…<p>

¿Quién anda ahí? Pregunta Taiki advirtiendo la presencia de alguien.

Una mujer de vestimenta dorada lo observa desde lejos…

Se aleja, la presencia ha desaparecido. Absorto en sus propios pensamientos, nace de él un sentimiento oscuro… sus hermanos tienen tanta suerte, cantan mejor que yo y además enamorados de las Sailor Scouts de la vía láctea… y el sólo preocupado de su princesa.

"Maldición, ¿por qué ellos y yo no?", quiero tanto sentirme así… Si yo no puedo sentir ese sentimiento que describe como maravilloso, nadie más lo hará… "hablaré con la princesa…"


	6. Capítulo 6: Avaricia

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System" Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

><p>Sentada en su trono observa todo lo ocurrido en el universo… "cada vez faltan menos", pensó<p>

"He pasado por tanto para llegar aquí"… duele, algo pareciera estar mal, pero pasa, ese sentimiento es cada vez mas episódico y de menor duración.

"Las semillas estelares serán todas mías" afirmó…recordó que inicialmente iba a conquistar solo una galaxia, pero no me detuve, luego conquisté otra y otra… más semillas, más riqueza, más poder. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dejó entre ver en sus labios.

Soy la Sailor Scout más poderosa y rica del universo. Con todas las semillas estelares, no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme.

"Destruiré a todas las Sailor Scouts y obtendré todas las semillas estelares" Nadie me igualará.

Princesa de la Luna, no eres rival contra la gran Sailor Galaxia. Ya tengo la semilla que más te importa y aún no lo sabes, … el príncipe Endymion ya es mío. Tu semilla es cosa de tiempo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Gula

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System" Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

><p>Sin decir nada Malachite observa el destino de las Sailor Scouts y de la princesa de la luna en la bola de cristal de Beryl.<p>

Así terminará todo… los que formamos el Negaverso moriremos… vendrán más enemigos a la tierra, y al final …estamos maquinados por el Caos, que es quien poseyó a mi Reina y la indujo a atacar la Tierra.

La Nega energía no es nada más que la energía del caos…

En esta reflexión se encontraba Malachite cuando Caos se da cuenta que ha sido descubierto… un rayo oscuro cae desde el cielo borrando la memoria del último de los generales del Negaverso.

Sólo recuerda una cosa… "No he comido hoy … no hay mayor placer que disfrutar una buena comida". El gran beneficio de la fuerza Nega es que no me deja engordar, así puedo comer cuanto se me plazca... torta de chocolate, dulces... mmm no hay nada mejor que esto.


End file.
